


Eyes Always Seeking

by ordinaryturnips



Series: Overtime: A Hockey Mockumentary [1]
Category: Overtime (TV)
Genre: Because I love sara and wanted to gift her Overtime Content, Dumb Hockey Boys, First Date, Gentle Kissing, Harrison High Hawks, Hockey, Idiots in Love, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29236161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinaryturnips/pseuds/ordinaryturnips
Summary: After the "Away Game" incident, Sydney tries to plan a date for him and Wilbur.They get distracted.
Relationships: Wilbur Gonzalez/Sydney Miller
Series: Overtime: A Hockey Mockumentary [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146782
Kudos: 1





	Eyes Always Seeking

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the love of my life and wonderful roommate, Sara. I absolutely adore her story of Overtime and can't wait to see it on the big screens some day. Here's a little bit of Wilbur/Sydney aka the definition of the idiots in love trope. Here's a tiny one shot of my fav comment I left in the powerpoint LMAO!! Ily santa!!

Soft echoes of Hozier sounded off in the back of the dining room, where Sydney moved the table addition out to make it shorter-- a perfect set up for a date of two. 

Speaking of two, Sydney was nervous.

The soft hum of the water heater could be heard throughout the apartment as water ran in the bathroom. Wilbur needed a shower after a long day of school, practice, and his weekly two hours volunteering at the animal shelter-- he had to get his hours in somewhere! Sydney’s eyed flitted around the room in anxiety. He quickly took a deep breath, held it for 10 seconds, and then slowly exhaled. Now calmer, he turned back to the kitchen. 

“Come on, Syd,” He tied his shoulder length blond waves into a low bun at the nape of his neck and threw on his apron. It was his and Wilbur’s first date after three years of a steady boil of affection between the two. After relentless pining from one boy to another, all feelings spilled over in what has now been coined as the “Away Game” incident. 

Ellie would never let either of them live it down. Thinking back, Sydney swore he could still feel the ghost of Wilbur’s lips on his own with a hint of coffee on his breath. Shaking his head, he snapped out of his thoughts and went back to platting the chicken parmesan that his moms had helped him make earlier that evening.

By the time he was done plating, he’d heard the soft whistles coming from the bathroom stop, and the water had silenced the rest of the living space. Looking up at the sound of the creaky bathroom door opening, what Syd saw had any and all words getting stuck in his throat. He stuttered a bit before settling for a soft, dopey smile. 

Wilbur looked up to a frozen blond, and found himself leaning himself against the bathroom door, giving an equally soft smile. Will decided to wait a few seconds of awe inspired staring before speaking. 

“Maybe you should take a picture? It’ll last longer,” he chuckled, shaking his head slightly. Water droplets fell onto his cheek, shirt, and floor. Sydney followed the drops with his eyes until they hit mahogany flooring. 

“Maybe I should,” he whispered shyly. He couldn’t tell you why being in spaces alone with the center had him suddenly bashful. He just made him unsettled; it was in a way he’d never experienced until now. Wilbur wore maroon sweatpants and a black long sleeve. It was December in New York, and Sydney smiled since he knew that Wilbur knew about their heaters temperament. You’d never know if the heat would filter upstairs or not, so everyone always wore an extra layer. His socks were a wooly grey-- a pair Tobias got him for Christmas. Suddenly those feet were a lot closer and Sydney’s head jerked up in wide astonishment, he hadn’t realized he’d zoned out.

“Food's gonna get cold if we just stand around here, hm? I don’t want to waste Sasha’s amazing chicken parm,” Wilbur joked lightly.

“I actually helped make it thank you,” Syd snarked back playfully, jabbing him in the ribs. Will wheezed dramatically, starting to fall to the floor. Before Sydney could complain, hands clasped onto his and yanked him down as well. Both boys sprawled with a huff and deep laughter. 

Sydney tried pushing himself up, but yet again, hands pulled him down. He turned to Wilbur, complaint on his tongue about how they’d need to reheat the chicken, how the carpet wasn’t as comfy as the couch, and how he had stuff planned for the two of them.

It was then that Wilbur got quiet, his eyes widening for a split second before squinting in concentration. He placed a single finger on Sydney’s lips in a “shh” motion. The goalie frowned, his brows furrowing in a way to ask “What is it?” After a few moments, Wilbur grinned, standing up as quickly as he could. Sydney hurriedly did the same. 

“What is it, Wilbie?” He asked. 

“The song,” Wilbur urged, pointing at the bluetooth speaker on the kitchen counter. Softly, Hozier played, reminiscing on the kisses of those deemed real in another one of his beautiful pieces with orchestrations meant to tug at your spirit. Sydney smiled and snatched the boy’s hands in his own. He twirled Wilbur underneath the string of lightbulbs he’d set up earlier, and found his face inches from him. 

“I shouldn’t be allowed to feel this happy,” Sydney whispered softly in the air between them. The food had all been forgotten, as well as any lack of heat in the apartment, or states next week, or friends who may or may not have bet on their relationship (or lack thereof?), or anything in the world in that moment except each other.

“Congratulations, then, Syd. You’re human,” the other quipped, sticking his tongue out cheekily.

The goalie let out a huff of air in exasperation. “Hey, Wilbie?” He asked.  
“Yeah?” The other spoke with the same hushed intensity.

It seemed to take the blond a few extra moments of silence to collect himself before he inched his face closer. The two had been swaying back and forth at this point, in some makeshift dance in the kitchen. It was late, they both knew it. In the back of his head, he’d even thought about the forgotten chicken parm.

“Everytime I look at you, I think I fall a little more in love,” He said low-pitched. He looked down at Will’s lips and back up again into his eyes, offering a shy yet cocky smirk.

Wilbur bit the right corner of his lip, holding back a snort. Sydney was always one for the dramatics and sappiness. So it looked like the initiative would be taken by him.

“Syd,” Wilbur whispered after a minute or two of silence, allowing himself to be slowly turned in their kitchen dance.

“Yeah, Will?” 

“Are you going to kiss me or keep staring?” He asked, humor glittering in his eyes.

The blond froze, but before he could even think of how to respond, Wilbur reached up on his tip toes and kissed him.

And everything was perfect. Then, now, and forever.


End file.
